space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 74
So we were still fighting the Italian Special Forces and the freaky Nazi Martial-Arts Panther Demon at night in a park in Milan, (despite our previous best efforts to remain hidden). Mei-Lin was a bit out of her element in melee combat with the Fovlaka Demon, so Kat had come over to try and help, but had just gotten knocked Prone and Auto-Mounted for her trouble! (Surprisingly, Katya was vulnerable to three consecutive critical strikes - who knew!). Since Eva had blasted most of the guys off of Roq at the end last-time though, (leaving an almost perfect ring of blasted corpses around the hex that she was standing in), Roq was able to move up and engage it as well, getting in behind for the sucker punch! Unfortunately, her Defend-Build was ill suited to the Demon's aforementioned 4-th tier level of Bulshit, so a lack of Criticals rendered her ineffective :( (The direct result of this was totally not Kat getting brutally waffle-stomped and taking a Grievous Head-Wound). Fortunately, Eva's Curve-Breaking / 'Sometimes its Good to Write the Rules' / Broken "Exo-Mounted Hand-Held" Build was more than up to the task. After a couple or 3 good hits of her brokeness the Demon started to get a bit concerned and moved off. This gave Roq the chance to put her MD skills to good use and, with Giacomos’s help, save the unconscious Kat from Bleed 25 before the end of the Round, (did she slip her a little bit of tongue there when she was giving her mouth to mouth?), while the rest of us mopped up the remaining mid-level mooks. Eva chased the Demon for a bit, but eventually she had to turn back and regroup so we could transform the shuttle. Katya spotted it running off so we had the option to chase it further, but decided that we should leave before the reinforcements arrived After some super extra careful invisible driving around we booked it back through the gap in the city's sensor array and returned to the hideout of our co-opted allies, the Steam Punk Arabs and Associated Mercenaries. The main NPCs were all out doing NPC Stuff, so we dropped into 4-Hour Block-Time. As it turned out, Mei and Katya were anxious for Roq and Eva to spend some quality Party Blocks to grow some batches of level 12 antibiotics to deal with whatever it was that they had picked up from the festering mouth of the Panther-Beast when it was giving them 'oral attention' earlier, (and Katya also needed to get her Grevious Wound attended to). After a couple of Blocks the main NPCs came back, so we filled them in on what happened. They seemed concerned and / or not impressed? They reported some intelligence that the Shroud of Turin had reportedly been re-located from Vienna via a convoy to Florence, where they had rendezvoused with another of the horrific Nazi Air-Ships, (apparently the one from Rome?). Best guess is that they will use the Airship to transport it to Rome, uniting it with the Spear of Destiny. We knew our cover was probably broken now, so we we had to just get our push on to complete the various required Projects. While Lilyanna kept resolutely plugging away at the many Blocks required to complete here Arch-Disguise Spell, Rock and Eva combined again, to build the level 12 Ley Line Stabilization Nanites. Since Eva and Lisolette are the only party members with Field Engineering they had to make the level 12 Deception Nanites. It may have seemed like Kat and Mei spent the time frollicing in a bounty of Selfish-Blocks to the unaware, but they were both were preparing for the trials ahead. Mei by crafting useful gear and Katya by acquiring gear. Nobody knows what Roq was up to. Katya also spent a block with Danikov getting to know her better as they rogued it up. Danikov and Katya have a lot in common (lawless but not evil, 2nd tier academic/fighter, focused on rogue/defender/handheld with some MA). This was why Katya insisted she join us on our heist - she will be useful! More to the point it is what we promised Danikov, the LSA and the Cowboy in return for their help. In the course of figuring out how many batches of Nanites we needed to make, (i.e Eva refusing to commit to party blocks in perpetuity), we were forced to actually commit to a firm plan of action, specifically as to how many people were going into the cathedral, and also who. Many excellent opinions were voiced, different options weighed, and variables considered, and in the end we came up with an extremely sensible plan as to who was going to be where. This is almost certainly not it; The 4 PCs will be disguised as Sexy Nuns Without Borders, (which they could never possibly see coming), on the bus with also disguised, Lisolette and Cyta. Lillyana will be depleted from casting the Arch-Spell, so she will remain on the Bus with Giacomo, (sounds cozy!) while the assault-team goes in, (tee-hee: "Assault-Nuns" :) ). Danikov and the Steam-Punk Arab Commander will meet us at the Cathedral, (presumably arriving via flying carpet), they need their own means of escape if things go sideways and Eva enforces a strict "No randos on the chick wagon" policy. American Gun-Man Dude will lurk about the cathedral neighbourhood with the rest of the Steam Punk Arabs, ready to jump in when all hell breaks loose, (hopefully not until we are on the way out?). While we were preparing we got word from our people watching the cathedral that the Nazis had arrived and were guarding it. It didn’t look like they necessarily knew we were planning anything but rather as additional precautionary security. This was probably a result of our battle in the park earlier. Plan in hand we powered through the rest of he Blocks over the next day, (and caught up on our sleep deprivation), then fired up the disguises and piled into the flying Nun-Bus (tee-hee: "Flying-Nun Bus" :) ). We made it through the gap in the sensors one more time, landed in a discrete location and turned visible, then pulled out and joined traffic. We made a few quick stops to deploy the Remote Activated Ley-Line Blocking/Stabilizing Nanites, then Eva found a great parking spot only a block from the church. This is where we called it. Rewards 11 Generic Points 1 Combat Bit of a battle for narrative control. Kat and Roq can roll off for 3 random points. Roq 1 Benny Kat 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet